


Every Sense of the Word

by LesboDyke



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesboDyke/pseuds/LesboDyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leopold visits Regina's bedchamber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Sense of the Word

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a pleasant fic.  
> Blame my friend, she put the idea in my head.

Regina had thought herself safe for the night. Leopold had been called to attend to urgent matters of state. Nights like this meant she slept in her own chambers, bathed in peace and slept like a newborn babe without worry of unwelcome touches or questing fingers.

But her luck, it seemed, was out.

Her bath had been peaceful. She had soaked in the warm water, allowed herself to relax, washing her hair and body, feeling safe and content within the water. She'd even swam a lap or two, after all the bath was the size of a small lake.

She'd dressed in a nightdress, a light blue one, a favourite of hers, before clambering between the sheets and reading until she had slept.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep when she was rudely awoken by large, rough hands finding her breasts over her nightdress, heaving breathing on the nape of her neck.  
Instantly she tensed, which earned her a slap to one breast, a quiet yelp leaving her lips, more of shock than pain.

“A wife does not fight their husband Regina.” She recognised Leopolds voice behind her and did her best to relax, though that was made increasingly more difficult as his teeth sank into her shoulder, one of his hands clamping over her mouth to shut her up as she tried to cry out.

It was easy for him to move her onto her back. Once he was hovering above her, Regina could smell his breath and knew that she was not going to be able to get out of this one. He'd been drinking.

Clumsy fingers fought with her nightdress before a growl of frustration came from the king, closely followed by a violent ripping, leaving her exposed to the air of the night. The cold caused her nipples to harden, which of course caught the kings attention almost immediately.

His head lowered and his teeth found the sensitive peaks, biting down violently, pinching at the one he wasn't biting.  
There was nothing pleasurable about the sensation for Regina, but then she knew it wasn't done for her pleasure but for his.  
She could feel his reaction to her body pressing against her thigh and even that slight contact made her repress a shudder.

_You should be thankful men find you this attractive_

Cora had told her and Regina had simply nodded, though she knew she never could be thankful for men like Leopold finding her attractive. It sickened her.

“Open your legs.” He barked and she went to do so. Apparently, however, she didn't move quick enough as his gripped her legs, almost sure to leave bruises, and wrenched them apart.

She barely had time to draw a breath before he had slid himself into her, stretching her. She wasn't even slightly wet and it hurt. He was in no way small, after all.

But he didn't care, as proven by the fact his hips began to pump as she cried out in pain. He didn't bother trying to silence her now and she momentarily wondered if he enjoyed listening to her cry.

She had attempted to keep herself from letting the tears spill but it seemed impossible as they flooded down her cheeks.

Leopold's head lowered once more, leaving deep, angry marks on her neck and chest, claiming her. She didn't want to be his, but she had no choice, just like she didn't want to bear his marks, but she did.

He finished off with a grunt, his back arching as he thrust himself deep into her and she cried out too, pain flooding her system.

Moments later he pulled out and left her room without a word, likely heading back to his chamber to sleep.

It was a good five minutes before Regina felt able to move and carefully she rolled onto her side, curling herself up into a tight ball and finally letting herself cry the way she wanted to, her fragile form shaking from the sobs that broke from her throat.

She felt every bruise and bitemark as a mark on her soul, telling the world that she was unclean. They were married, it was meant to be sanctified but it still just felt dirty.

She was worthless, in every sense of the word.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry!


End file.
